Bard/rozwój
Rozwój Cuda na niebie center|500px center|500px . Przytłoczyli Valoran lodowcami i rzucili cień na całą . Mroźny Obserwator sygnalizuje koniec zbiorów. Przypomina, że wszyscy musimy być przygotowani na uścisk zimy.}} center|500px , którzy dostąpili Wyniesienia, znaleźli luźną nitkę w tkaninie wszechświata i pociągnęli za nią. Wulgarność ich ambicji pochłonęła tysiące niewinnych istnień i doprowadziła do zakończenia złotej ery. Taki był los potężnej Shurimy i ludzi, którzy zostali bogami.}} center|400px center|400px Ujawnienie ''Widmowy wagabunda znany tylko jako Bard żyje poza fizycznym światem, w wymiarze nieznanym ludziom. Pojawia się tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś zagraża równowadze świata. Starożytny opiekun działa szybko i zdecydowanie, powracając do swojej wiecznej wachty, wyłącznie gdy ochroni Runeterrę przed katastrofą. Umiejętności * '' **Starożytne Dzwonki': Gdy Bard jest na Fields of Justice, pojawiają się święte dzwonki. Zebranie ich sprawia, że bohater ten otrzymuje premię do prędkości ruchu, punkty doświadczenia oraz many. **Meepy: Bard przyciąga do siebie niewielkie duchy, znane jako meepy. Gdy zaatakuje, meep rzuca się w stronę celu, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia, a następnie powraca do świata duchów. Im więcej dzwonków zbierze Bard, tym więcej meepów się pojawi i tym potężniejsze będą. * '' **''Bard wystrzeliwuje wiązkę duchowej energii w linii, zadając obrażenia i spowalniając pierwszego trafionego wroga. Gdy Kosmiczne Uwiązanie trafi przeciwnika, energia leci dalej, szukając kolejnego celu. Jeżeli trafi w ścianę, ogłusza pierwszy cel. Jeżeli trafi w drugiego wroga, ogłusza oba cele.'' *'' '' **''Bard przywołuje wzmacniający się ołtarz zdrowia na kilka sekund. Sojusznicy, którzy przez niego przejdą, otrzymują zdrowie i premię do prędkości ruchu. Wrogowie mogą na nim stanąć, aby go zniszczyć.'' *'' '' **''Bard przywołuje portal na wybranej ścianie, który otwiera się po obu jej stronach, umożliwiając jednokierunkowe przejście każdemu bohaterowi, sojuszniczemu lub wrogiemu, który w niego wkroczy.'' *'' '' **''Po krótkiej chwili Bard umieszcza w stazie wszystkie jednostki na wybranym obszarze: sojusznicze i wrogie, wliczając w to bohaterów, stwory, potwory i wieże. Są one niewrażliwe na wszystkie obrażenia, dopóki efekt nie przestanie działać.'' Rozgrywka center|600px Bard jest pierwszym wspierającym w League, który zyskuje korzyści z samego poruszania się po Summoner's Rift. Podczas zbierania swoich dzwonków, Bard obejmuje rozległy teren w każdej fazie gry i oferuje swojej drużynie porządne wsparcie w postaci ołtarzy zdrowia i niezrównaną mobilność dzięki portalom. Walka w alei Mimo że jest wędrownym duchem, Bard musi wybrać odpowiednie okazje na wędrówki – nie może porzucić swojego strzelca, gdy mu się to podoba. Wyruszając, gdy stwory nacierają w alei lub strzelec wraca do bazy, Bard może skutecznie wędrować bez narażania sojusznika na niebezpieczeństwo, a następnie wrócić do alei, gdy będzie potrzebny. Podczas wędrówek w poszukiwaniu dzwonków Bard ma dużo narzędzi do wspierania sojuszników. Położenie Ołtarza Opiekuna w pobliżu wieży daje sprzymierzeńcom Barda szansę na wyrównanie walki w alei, gdy przegrywają, lub powiększenie przewagi, gdy wygrywają, a wszystko to bez obecności Wędrującego Opiekuna w alei. Magiczne Podróże umożliwiają pokonywanie dużych odległości w określonych miejscach, dając sojuszniczym wojownikom i obrońcom szybki dostęp do wrogiej dżungli, a magom ułatwiając dostanie się do niebieskiego wzmocnienia. Portale nie muszą służyć wyłącznie do przemieszczania Barda i jego sojuszników przez dżunglę – skoordynowanie ich z ruchami sojuszników oznacza, że Bard może szybko przemieścić zadających obrażenia sprzymierzeńców na pozycje do ganków lub kontrolowania celów. To powiedziawszy, Magiczna Podróż najlepiej sprawdza się, gdy przeciwnicy są widoczni i znajdują się daleko – nie będzie zbyt przydatna, gdy wrodzy zabójcy podążą za Bardem przez portal i zaczną odbierać życie. Bard oferuje znacznie więcej niż wyłącznie utrzymywanie przy życiu i mobilność. Jest w stanie zadać duże obrażenia w alei, dzięki Kosmicznemu Uwiązaniu. Mimo że samo z siebie nie powoduje dużych obrażeń, spowolnienie (i jeżeli zadziała, ogłuszenie) umożliwia Bardowi łatwe gankowanie, szczególnie w połączeniu z Magiczną Podróżą. Przeciwnicy będą musieli się dobrze zastanowić, zanim postanowią uciekać przez zarośla w górnej i dolnej alei, gdy Bard może przyszpilić ich do ściany za pomocą Q. Gdy Bard osiągnie 6. poziom, zyskuje niezliczone możliwości zabezpieczania i ochraniania celów na Summoner's Rift, dzięki wszechstronności Zmiany Przeznaczenia. Jeżeli wroga drużyna atakuje samotnego sojusznika pod wieżą, użycie umiejętności zapewni odrobinę czasu, gdy reszta jego kompanów zmierza na ratunek. Umiejętność ma także zastosowanie ofensywne, jak chociażby unieruchomienie samotnego przeciwnika, gdy drużyna Barda zmierza w jego stronę, lub wyłączenie wieży, gdy Bard i sojusznicy atakują nagle niechronionych przeciwników. center|600px Walki drużynowe Wędrujący Opiekun ma wiele sposobów na kontrolowanie obszarów mapy w środkowej fazie gry. Nawet jeżeli jego drużyna spóźni się na atak na smoka, Bard może użyć Zmiany Przeznaczanie na tym stworze, a następnie otworzyć Magiczne Przejście do nory bestii. To, co z początku wydawało się prostym zabiciem smoka zmienia się w pełnoprawną walkę drużynową. W tej sytuacji Bard przyjmuje rolę wspierającego z tylnego szeregu. Umieszczając kilka Ołtarzy w okolicy celu drużyny, daje sojusznikom możliwość utrzymania się przy życiu – obrońcy mogą chwilowo wycofać się z pierwszej linii, aby podnieść poziom zdrowia, a mniej wytrzymali sprzymierzeńcy mogą się uleczyć, gdy zostaną zaatakowani. Kosmiczne Uwiązanie zyskuje skuteczność w wąskich przejściach – bez możliwości ucieczki, wzrasta szansa na uderzenie w ścianę lub drugiego przeciwnika, dzięki czemu nastąpi ogłuszenie, dające możliwość wykończenia wrogów. Jeżeli uda mu się zebrać odpowiednią liczbę dzwonków w czasie meczu, meepy Barda stają się bardziej przydatne, zapewniając spowolnienie i dodatkowe obrażenia nawet po zakończeniu walki. Na koniec, Magiczna Podróż umożliwia Bardowi wprowadzanie olbrzymiego chaosu na Summoner's Rift. Podpuszczenie wrogiej drużyny do gonienia go przez portal, a następnie ogłuszenie jej Kosmicznym Uwiązaniem, może bardzo szybko doprowadzić do unicestwienia albo wyciągnięcia jej na niekorzystną pozycję, a wtedy sojusznicy Barda wezmą się za umocnienia. center|600px Synergia *''Dobrze współpracuje z:'' ** : Podczas gdy inni strzelcy pozostawieni samym sobie mogą mieć problemy, Caitlyn posiada wszelkie narzędzia, które umożliwią jej przetrwanie, podczas gdy Bard wędruje po Summoner's Rift. Pociski szybko załatwiają fale stworów, może zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo przed atakami wrogich dżunglerów, a jeżeli wszystko zawiedzie, umożliwia jej ucieczkę z niekorzystnej pozycji. Gdy Bard jest w alei, celne Kosmiczne Uwiązanie ułatwi pani szeryf trafienie Rozjemcą z Piltover. ** : Udyr jest prawdziwym potworem, gdy uda mu się zbliżyć do celu, ale na ogół ma problemy z dostaniem się tam. I tu właśnie pojawia się Bard – Ołtarz Opiekuna daje Duchowemu Wędrowcy prędkość potrzebną, by dostać się w sam środek drużyny przeciwnej. Nawet jeżeli przeciwnik ucieknie, Bard może pomóc, stosując celne Kosmiczne Uwiązanie, lub, jeżeli to konieczne, Zmiany Przeznaczenia. ** : Smutna Mumia posiada jedną z najlepszych kombinacji do rozpoczynania walk drużynowych, ale i zadziałają wyłącznie, jeżeli Amumu trafi swoim Q. Bard może przyspieszyć Amumu, aby dostał się na odpowiednią pozycję dzięki Magicznej Podróży, a następnie spowolnić jego cel za pomocą Kosmicznego Uwiązania. Nawet jeżeli nie trafi, Bard może użyć Zmiany Przeznaczenia na celu drużyny, podczas gdy Amumu ustawi się na pozycji, aby odpalić superumiejętność. *''Ma kłopoty z:'' ** : Najszybszym sposobem na zabicie wędrującego wspierającego jest agresywny dżungler, a nikt nie widzi więcej niż Rek'Sai. Używając '''Wyczuwania Drgań' do śledzenia wędrującego Barda, Rek'Sai może zbliżyć się, go w powietrze i zabić, a następnie oddalić się bezpiecznie. Jeżeli w dżungli Barda jest dużo totemów, Rek'Sai może użyć , aby dopaść swój cel.'' ** : Bard może swobodnie wędrować wyłącznie, gdy jego strzelec walczy z przeciwnikiem, który zadaje stałe obrażenia, a nie duże obrażenia w jednej chwili. Draven ze swoją olbrzymią siłą we wczesnej fazie gry jest tego całkowitym przeciwieństwem i z łatwością odbierze więcej zdrowia przeciwnikowi, niż Ołtarze Barda będą w stanie przywrócić. ** : Podobnie jak Draven, Leona wykorzystuje słabości Barda, stale nękając swój cel. W korzystnej sytuacji dwóch na jednego, Leona będzie bardziej skłonna do aktywacji , a następnie użycia i , aby zbliżyć się i ogłuszyć samotnego strzelca, nawet pod jego wieżą. Spojrzenie na bohatera Bard, zaprojektowany przez Rabid Llama Już wcześniej przyglądaliśmy się pomysłom na wędrujących wspierających. był kiedyś takim, zanim nie zamieniliście go w siejącego śmierć dżunglera dzięki jego praktycznie niemożliwej do powstrzymania kombinacji + oraz zdolności do atakowania pod wieżą. Poczyniliśmy więc zmiany, osłabiliśmy jego wysokie obrażenia i przywróciliśmy jako wspierającego. Ale wciąż podobał nam się ten pomysł, więc zaczęliśmy zastanawiać się nad sposobami wprowadzenia nowego bohatera do League, który doskonale sprawdziłby się jako wędrujący wspierający. W tym samym czasie jeden z naszych projektantów narysował naprawdę ciekawą postać. Wyglądał dziwnie i nie z tego świata, więc zaczęliśmy kombinować, jak połączyć te dwie rzeczy – wędrującego wspierającego i tę postać. Po wypróbowaniu kilku różnych pomysłów (na początku był typowym bardem, z muzyczną otoczką i instrumentem, który był ważny przy jego umiejętnościach), doszliśmy do kosmicznej postaci, opiekuna, którego celem była ochrona reliktów i różnych miejsc na świecie. Czym więc wyróżnia się w grze? Cóż, Bard wędruje, aby wzmacniać siebie oraz swoich sojuszników. Każdy zebrany dzwonek wzmacnia jego meepy, a podczas swoich wędrówek może pomagać w innych alejach oraz swojemu dżunglerowi za pomocą Ołtarzy Opiekuna. Co najważniejsze, nie wymagają one, aby pozostawał na miejscu, więc może wpaść na środek, zostawić Ołtarz, a potem kontynuować drogę na górę, zbierając więcej dzwonków. Każdy dzwonek na krótko zwiększa jego prędkość ruchu (więc może śmigać dość szybko), daje mu doświadczenie (żeby nie tracił doświadczenia ze stworów) oraz manę. Oznacza to, że jest nagradzany za wędrowanie i może (mamy nadzieję) pozostawić swojego strzelca bez skazywania go na bolesną śmierć. center|600px Obrazy Bard_promo_1.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Barda (w wykonaniu Mitcha Malloya) Bard_promo_2.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Barda 2 (w wykonaniu Mitcha Malloya) Bard_concept_1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Barda 1 Bard_concept_2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Barda 2 Bard_concept_3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Barda 3 Stary Bard i stare Meepy.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Meepów (oraz początkowy wygląd Barda) Bard_concept_4.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Barda 4 (w wykonaniu Chrisa Campbella) Bard_model_1.jpg|Model Barda (w wykonaniu Josha Singha) Bard Elderwood model.jpg|Model Barda z Prastarej Kniei, jego Ołtarzy i Tunela (w wykonaniu Minoha Kima) Snow Day Bard concept.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna Śnieżnego Barda Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Bard/Development